Blood, Sweat, and Something Else
by MythicElf
Summary: I'll give you a hint- it isn't tears. AltMal story rated M for lemons. Enjoy!
1. Wine

**A/N: Welcome, AltMal lovers the world over, to my newest fandom story. This one takes place the night of Altair's demotion. Read, enjoy, and don't forget, REVIEW!**

…

**Altair stomped angrily into his quarters and slammed the door shut behind him. **_**Demoted?**_** He thought with a scowl. Al Mualim had failed to see the critical fact that it **_**wasn't his fault, **_**and now he was paying for it with his rank.**

"**How dare he?" he demanded of no one in particular. He tore a canteen from his belt, knowing full well that he'd need it soon, and fell back on his bed. A sibilant curse flew through his clenched teeth as the little equipment he had left bit into his back, and he sat up to hurl**

**the thin belt across the room at the wall.**

**He lay back down and unscrewed the canteen to take a few long swallows. A warm feeling spread through his veins and he sighed—wine was a wonderful thing. Should he have had it? Of course not. But he didn't care. At this rate he'd be nice and drunk and able to forget this whole situation in no time.**

…

**Malik sighed, his voice heavy with grief. He looked down at the bandages wrapped around his chest and the little red stub that had been his arm. Altair was going to **_**pay**_** for this.**

**A loud hiccup hitched his breath and he closed his eyes. It didn't surprise him—he'd had a bit of wine earlier, but it wasn't working. He wanted to be drunk, so much so that he would wake up the next morning with a splitting headache, wondering why most of his arm was gone. But, seeing as all he could get out of it was a hiccup, he didn't see that happening.**

"**Well," he began to no one in particular, but the words left him. **_**This**_** surprised him—he could usually lay out whole speeches without preconception, but now he couldn't even finish a sentence? Maybe the wine was working.**

**Good. He twisted uncomfortably to grab the cup, as it was to his left, and emptied its contents into his mouth. Seconds later calm warmth filled him and his mind shut down. He lay back and let the freedom of a drunken existence take him.**

**A while later—seconds or hours, he couldn't tell—a stray idea to visit Altair sounded from somewhere that definitely wasn't his brain, so he got up and just about stumbled to the other's room.**


	2. Stubborn

**A/N: Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter!**

…

**Altair woke to a terrible headache. He brought his hand up to his throbbing head and his arm brushed the warm body beside him.**

**He sat up in confused alarm. Whose warm body? And why was this person in his bed? Try as he might, he could remember nothing from the previous night. He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts and inhaled a strange smell in the process. He recognized blood and sweat, but there was… something else. The third scent was unknown to him yet as clear as the ring of a church bell. Should it have meant something to him?**

**As he looked over at the other he broke into a cold sweat—he recognized him immediately. The fact that said **_**he**_** was a him**__**didn't bother him as much who said **_**he **_**was.**

**In one swift motion Altair slapped him across the face and stood from the bed, oblivious to his current state of undress. "What the hell, A-Sayf?"**

**Malik sat up in the bed with a look of utter discontent. Almost immediately he narrowed his eyes at Altair. "What are you **_**doing?**_**"**

**Standing so swiftly had disoriented him; he squeezed his eyes shut as he regained his sense of balance and pinched between his eyes to ward off the headache. "Why… the… **_**hell**_**…" he hissed, "are you in my bed?"**

"**I was going to ask you the same," Malik barked back, clearly annoyed. It took all Altair had not to choke the truth out of him. No doubt he knew what was going on and chose to lord it over him until it drove him insane!**

"**Get out," Altair growled through clenched teeth as a migraine flared behind his eyes and beneath his temples. He had a sudden urge to stab something, and he might settle with Malik if he wasn't gone within the next few minutes. "Get your clothes and get **_**out**_**."**

**They both hurried into their clothes as an awkward silence fell between them. Malik's task proved a little more difficult but he was too proud and stubborn to let it show, so he bore it in silence and trudged irritably out of the other's room.**

**Altair's eyes followed him out of the door but he wasn't really watching. His mind was too preoccupied to bother wasting energy on sight; he was desperately trying to restore his memory of last night. But a part of him didn't really want to know—who knows what he'd done?**

**His curiosity would win in the end.**


	3. Eagle

**Weeks passed. Altair begrudgingly continued the seemingly pointless missions to 'redeem himself', though it did feel good to advance so quickly through the ranks. He felt like the Eagle of Masyaf once more.**

**He had just returned from a mission—therefore regaining some new equipment—and was eager to get back to his work. After all, more work equaled more rank, which meant it was only a matter of time before he was restored to his former glory.**

**He sort of zoned out as Al Mualim droned on about his precious treasure and Altair's peace. His mind wandered back to his own personal mystery—that gap in his memory that threatened to drive him insane. What had happened that night, between he and Malik? Had anything happened at all? He cursed himself for even thinking that question; of course it had!**

**He began listening just in time to hear the words he dreaded.**

"**You will return to Jerusalem for your next mission," Al Mualim stated flatly, pacing to no end as usual.**

**No! He couldn't do it, not with this on his mind. There was no way he could get through a conversation without bringing it up. But he would have to, for his own sake. "Yes, Master," he said darkly as he left.**

**He was in no hurry to get through the city on his way to the stables. But, as fate would have it, he made it there with no distraction, no wayward thought, only the fact that he'd have to talk to Malik soon. It was enough to have the dai yelling at him the whole time he was there, but now he had this issue at the forefront of his mind. **_**Wonderful.**_

**He sighed as he mounted his white horse. What was the point of this again?**

…

**Malik groaned in defeat as he stared at the map on the desk before him. He absolutely **_**loathed **_**the work of a rafiq, no matter how much it put his brain to work, and wished that he could return to his life as an assassin. But Altair had ruined that for him, hadn't he?**

**He had to keep himself from thinking that way. Altair was changing now; he wasn't the same man who had gotten his brother killed. He was now the man who he'd… slept with. Yes, it bothered him, but he didn't exactly shudder at the thought. Altair didn't know this, but he'd actually forgiven the man some time ago. It was just fun to watch him struggle to hold himself together while being yelled at.**

**But, back to the matter at hand, had he really slept with him? He couldn't remember anything from that night, no matter how hard he tried. What had happened? **

**He had to admit, a part of him didn't want to know. If he was on the receiving end of a cruel prank, he'd be relieved. In fact, he sort of wished that was the case. But of course that hadn't happened, he'd—**

**Just then a pigeon flew into his door and landed on the desk. Oh, no. If this was what he thought it was Altair was coming. He slid the note from between the bird's claws and, to his dismay, it was the name of a target.**

"**Back, to work, I suppose," he sighed.**


	4. Idiot

**Argh. I apologize for taking so long with this I really do, but I just moved and settling in takes_ forever._ Well, here's the next installment of BSASE.**

**...**

**Altair paused hesitantly on the roof of the assassin's bureau. He'd managed to muscle up the nerve thus far, but now he could actually think and all that fear was catching up to him.**

**Fear. That's what it was, this feeling taking root in the pit of his stomach and forcing him to be so hesitant. Maybe if he put up his well-known façade of arrogance he'd be able to survive this mission. He swallowed nervously and dropped in.**

"**Safety and peace, Malik." He said, entering the dark room.**

**Malik replied with a glare. "Your presence here denies me both."**

"**Are we really going to go through this again?" Altair asked, leaning on the doorsill with a grin. "You're going to be a bitter old man, you know."**

"**And whose fault is that?"**

**Altair honestly couldn't keep the urge to laugh at bay much longer. "Now, now, Malik, there's no need to shout."**

**He sighed in frustration and resumed his work. "Are you here for your mission or just to annoy me?"**

"**Both, but mostly the latter."**

**Malik groaned and dropped his head into his hand. Altair couldn't exactly make it out, but it sounded like he said, "Of all people to send…"**

**Altair grinned. He had Malik where he wanted him, so now he could take a chance. He hoped. He went over to the counter and stood over his one-time friend. "What happened, Malik?"**

"**What?" He looked up at Altair and immediately realized what he meant. "Oh. **_**That.**_**"**

"**You don't know?"**

**Malik reached under the counter to retrieve a book. "Of course not."**

**Altair noticed the look on Malik's face. "You've been thinking about it."**

"**The hell I have," he hissed back, taking sudden interest in the map on the counter.**

"**You're a liar."**

"**And you're and idiot with no regards for anyone else!" Malik shouted, turning a slight shade of red.**

**Altair laughed loudly. "You're a goddamned **_**liar,**_** Malik! You've been thinking about it as much as I have! Don't even try to deny it."**

**Malik narrowed his eyes in acquiescence.**

"**So what are you going to do about it?"**

**Malik just shrugged. "What can I do about it? Neither of us remembers what happened."**

"**I say we try and find out," Altair suggested quietly, a dark look to his grey eyes.**

"**What? You—," Malik's face reddened more and he stuttered. "Altair, you're so insatiable."**

**He grinned. "Thank you."**

**Malik's eyes widened and he slammed his fist on the counter. "Altair, NO. We are not ha—"**

**He was cut off when a foreign set of lips crushed his. Altair took advantage of Malik's open lips and kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue far inside the angry young ****rafiq's**** mouth. Malik felt himself begin to reciprocate—despite his better judgment—and he froze, hurriedly trying to think of a plan that would prove that he **_**wasn't enjoying it.**_** Whether to Altair or to himself, he wasn't sure. So he pushed the younger man away and threw a blind punch.**

**There was a sickening crack and Altair let loose a string of curses. Malik stared in disbelief as he staggered back a few steps, a hand to his nose. The collar of his hood was beginning to stain red.**

"**Altair, I'm sorry!" Malik blurted out, trying to avoid the silver glare that was guaranteed him. He vaulted over the counter and took a step toward him.**

**Altair pushed him back. "**_**Get the fuck away from me."**_** He hissed, grasping the crooked bridge of his nose with a bloody hand.**

"**But…" Malik's voice was almost pleading.**

**Altair ignored him and snapped his nose back into place, snarling a curse at the sharp pain. Blood coursed over his fingers and down his wrist. He glared at Malik, who cringed visibly, and turned to leave.**

"**Don't you want help with your mission?" Malik called after him.**

"**I'll do it myself," Altair growled back, climbing the wall. **_**I shouldn't even have come in the first place.**_

**Malik groaned as he heard the last scrapes of Altair's boots against the wall. "Why am I such an idiot?"**


	5. Annoy

**Altair staggered across rooftops toward the bureau. Darkness clawed at the edges of his vision. After leaving so abruptly without gathering any information, he'd wandered the streets of Jerusalem like a blind man. And the blood on his collar had given an entire patrol of guards the **_**wrong**_** idea. He'd been able to get away, but not before taking an arrow in his side and an array of sword wounds.**

**He silently thanked every god he'd ever heard of when he saw the bureau. It would take a few jumps, but it was possible. At last he reached the woven roof, his chest painfully heaving with each breath. The darkness closed in over his eyes and he fell inside.**

…

**Malik's head snapped up when he heard when he heard a series of loud thumps. "Altair?" he called tentatively, to receive no answer. He stepped from behind the counter and peeked into the anteroom. "Altair!"**

**He ran up to and knelt by Altair. He felt under the man's jaw and sighed in relief at the presence of a pulse. It was a faint one, but a pulse, nonetheless. What had happened to him? The proud, unbearable assassin he knew and tolerated was lying in a crumpled heap by the fountain, an arrow sticking out of his side, unconscious and bleeding. At least Malik could see his chest rising and falling as he took shallow breaths.**

**He shoved Altair over on his back and laid him out so he could better see the damage done. Then he hurriedly removed his weapons and robes, stripping him down to his pants. He rolled them up as best he could, the acrid stench of blood flooding into his nostrils, and put the bundle under his head.**

**Malik sighed, wondering at the multitude of cuts adorning his torso. It must have taken an entire patrol of guards to do this much harm to Altair's beautiful body…**

**Wait. No. He hadn't just thought that, had he? This really wasn't the time. With another heart-wrenchingly worried sigh he tore his gaze from Altair's unconscious form and went to retrieve salt water and bandages.**

…

**Altair woke to pain, pain everywhere—the burn of fatigue in his joints, stinging focused in many different points on his torso, a dull ache at the crown of his head, and he felt like there was a hole in his side. Everything just **_**hurt**_**.**

**Where was he? He saw the many pillows lined up against the wall, and there was the soft gurgle of the fountain—oh, he was in the bureau. He remembered now.**

**He sat up to inspect how bad his injuries were; pain shot up his chest, constricting his throat for a moment, and he was thrown into a coughing fit.**

"**Altair, you're awake," he looked up at the sound of Malik's voice. "Here, drink some water."**

**Altair reached up and caught the stone cup that had been tossed at him and immediately began filling it from the fountain. He had to resist the urge to just stick his head in it.**

"**What happened to you?" Malik asked when he was finished, sitting on the multitude of pillows beside him.**

"**Your—" he started hoarsely, then cleared his throat and began again, "Your little nose job nearly got me killed."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**And so should you be," Altair muttered bitterly.**

**Malik chuckled to himself. "You look fine to me."**

**There was a short silence, and Altair asked, "Where are my things?"**

"**Altair, I didn't mean that literally," Malik blurted out, "You're still injured. Badly. You had an arrow sticking out of you when you got here, in case you don't remember."**

**Altair just looked at him. "I failed Al Mualim once, and look where that got me. I won't do it again. At any rate, my mark still needs to die whether I'm sore in some places or not."**

**Altair stood, grabbing the bundle of his clothes in the process, and took in a rattling breath at the presence of the same pain from before.**

"**You're far more than sore, and we both know it," Malik stated dryly as the injured assassin sat next to him, filling his cup for another drink. "Besides, the task assigned to you has been completed."**

**Altair's eyes went wide and he began to choke. "What?"**

"**I had Zaim********* do it. I didn't want you running around in your condition," Malik explained and a smile crept across his face. "So you owe me."**

**Altair's brow arched. "What will you come to collect?"**

**Malik leaned back against the pillows, a pensive look on his face. "That depends on what you have to offer."**

"… **You know that already," Altair mumbled, half expecting to be hit again.**

**Malik said nothing, just looked over at the tight line Altair's lips had become. God forbid he make the situation any worse for either of them. An awkward silence fell between them.**

**Altair felt his eyebrow quirk irritably. He had been **_**so close…**_** so close that he could feel Malik's body against his, hear those deliciously hot moans as the angry little rafiq surrendered to him. But the bastard had broken his nose and ruined it all. And now Malik had him sitting here like a criminal awaiting execution—he couldn't **_**take**_** it.**

**So he wouldn't. Instead he turned to Malik and leaned in to press his lips against the other's, softer and less abrupt than before. This time when Malik began to return the gesture he didn't stop himself; deep down a part of him had wanted this all along. But that part became a little worried when, as he shifted a bit, Altair let out a near-silent whine of pain.**

"**Altair," Malik tried to mumble against his lips, "You're going to hurt yourself."**

"**Shut up." Was the growled reply.**

**And before he knew it he was on his back, clothes discarded and forgotten by the assassin and the rafiq himself. Said assassin leaned down to trail open-mouthed kisses down his neck and collarbone, leaving behind little wet spots on the sun-kissed skin of the other. Malik moaned as Altair bit down against the bone and let out a yelp as a hand pressed into his groin.**

"**Altair…" he meant to hook a 'stop' to the end of that utterance but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.**

**The assassin ignored the breathless plea and continued his teasing, giving the older man the friction he so desired. He gave an involuntary buck and Altair grinned. "You like this, hmm?"**

**Malik's blush intensified, eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy… NO! He couldn't—**_**wouldn't**_**— let Altair do this to him! So he gathered what was left of his resolve, just enough for him to bark, "Enough."**

**But Altair was simply amused. "You don't mean that."**

**Malik had no breath for words but could maintain a steady glare. And if Altair didn't believe that, he could always break his nose again.**

**With an inward shrug Altair ceased his teasing and stripped Malik of his final garment. This was it, Malik was going to be his… until there was a flurry of movement and Altair landed on his back with a grunt. How Malik had unbalanced him, he wasn't sure, but he **_**was**_** aware of the smug grin on the other's face and how hot his own face felt.**

"**You didn't think you could dominate me in everything, did you?" Malik laughed, enjoying the angry red shade Altair's face had taken on.**

**Altair didn't reply; he just proceeded to grit his teeth at the drastic turn the situation had taken. Malik smirked and grabbed him by the hips with his one hand.**

"**Agh—fuck, Malik!" Altair snarled as he was roughly entered. Malik broke into a shaky rhythm, unused to the tight heat enclosing him. Altair's complaint was soon forgotten as he progressed from angry snarls to breathless pants in almost no time. **

**Malik leaned down and commanded, "Let me hear your voice."**

"**Malik…" was whispered huskily into his ear.**

**That wasn't good enough. "Louder, **_**novice,**_**" he hissed tauntingly.**

**Altair clenched his teeth, deciding not to reply, but when Malik's head brushed the tip of that spot inside him he couldn't help but cry out, "**_**Malik!"**_

**Even at his end he refused to back down completely. Instead he was making a sort of wager. In exchange for not brutally murdering Malik for topping him he would leave bruises in the perfect impression of his teeth trailing down the other's shoulder. And with one final grind against his prostate he sank his teeth into Malik's skin and let out a muffled groan.**

**The sound of Altair letting go coupled with the sudden unbearable tightness around his length sent Malik over the edge, squeezing shut his eyes and coming hard. He pulled back and collapsed on his side, his limbs heavy as exhaustion set into his bones. He opened his eyes to questioningly look at Altair, whose breath had yet to calm itself. He lay on his back, eyes screwed shut, brows twisted in what looked like pain. Suddenly Malik had to see those slate eyes, to know that he wasn't hurt (as he had warned him, mind you.) "Altair…?"**

**The assassin was silent, the bandages adorning his torso rising and falling with each irregular breath he took.**

"**Altair, say something," Malik ordered urgently, shaking the other by the shoulder.**

"**Malik, I'm fine, let go of me," he snapped finally, "Just because we did this doesn't mean you annoy me any less."**

**Malik laughed to himself. "Good, because I'm not cleaning the rug."**

…

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long, guys. Took me a really long time to type this. So, how was my first lemon? *embarrassed grin***

**Oh, and by the way, remember that name, Zaim. He's going to be in another story of mine.  
**


	6. Again?

**A/N: I did it! I actually wrote an entire lemon! And people _liked_ it! I'm so proud of meself X3. Anyhoo, thanks a billion to all my reviewers, and here is the last chapter to BSASE.**

**...  
**

**Malik was up early as usual. He'd planned on being an ass and waking Altair, too, but when he saw the look of utter peace on the other's face he just couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, he was wounded and needed his rest. So he got up as quietly as he could, put on his robes, and went in to start the day's work.**

**A short while later he heard a cough and a sibilant curse. "Altair?"**

"**What?"**

"**Is my carpet clean?"**

"**No," he said as he walked into the main room, hood down. "And that way it shall stay."**

**Malik laughed to himself. "Of course it will."**

"**That was unfair, you know," Altair began absently, leaning back on the counter.**

"**What, exactly?"**

"**What you did to me last night." He turned his head to look back at the rafiq.**

"**Hm," he said with a smile, scrawling a few notes in the corner of a map.**

**So Altair went on. "You know, had we done it before, I never would've let that happen."**

"**So how do you propose we fix this problem I've allegedly created?"**

"**I say we try again."**

**Malik met Altair's gaze and broke out into a grin.**

**...**

**A/N: That's it, I'm sad to say it's actually finished. I leave what happens next to your imagination... *grin*  
**


End file.
